


Let It Rain

by inbetweencabs



Series: Untitled Krale Series [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Kris Allen Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cale hates clichés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stickmarionette for the beta.

Cale blames Andrew. It is entirely his roommate’s fault that Cale is out on a Saturday night, wasted and drunk out of his mind when he could have been sitting in his living room, having a John Hughes marathon. He rented The Breakfast Club and Weird Science DVDs which are now sitting on the coffee table beside a bag of potato chips, neglected and they'll probably be overdue, again, thanks entirely to Andrew; Andrew, who launched into a guilt trip about Cale forgetting to clean the bathroom again and practically forced him to play guitar with his band because their guitarist was in Disneyland.

Cale also intends to blame Andrew for having Kris’s dick in his mouth and Kris’s ass beneath his hand because giving a blowjob in a dark alley with the rain pelting down on them is like living in a real life porn movie and well, Cale doesn't like being called a cliché.

Kris starts groaning really loudly and Cale just wants to shush him, maybe with a gag or something more inventive but his tongue is too busy with Kris’s precome so he figures that the shushing can wait. Besides, the rain's starting to come down really hard and Kris’s low and throaty groan is already being drowned out by the rumble of the downpour so it would be futile to get up, roll something into a ball and put it in Kris’s mouth. Also, the drops of rain clinging onto Kris’s eyelashes as he looks down at Cale’s outstretched lips makes Kris look even prettier and ummm, Cale likes pretty things.

 

::::::::::

 

That was Cale’s first impression when he saw Kris for the first time tonight. He was sitting on a stool by the bar, nursing a cold Corona as Andrew waxed poetic about his recent heartbreak. Cale was telling Andrew’s story in his head even as his roommate re-told it for what seemed like the millionth time in 2 days. He was seriously starting to feel sorry that he decided to become a good friend and hang out with Andrew in his time of utter and complete sorrow when he first spotted Kris Allen coming through the doors.

Andrew’s words started to sound like a perpetual buzzing against Cale’s ears as his eyes followed Kris who looked like he was looking for someone inside the bar. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Kris’s search seemed to have ended when his eyes landed on Andrew’s back. After a few seconds, Kris must have realized that Cale was staring at him because a smirk started to tug on his lips as he held Cale’s stare while walking toward them.

Andrew jumped when Kris’s hand landed on his back but gave him a big hug anyway. The buzzing in Cale’s mind seemed to be louder which was weird because Andrew wasn't talking to him anymore.

“Cale, this is Kris Allen. He’s our band’s new singer, the one I was telling you about?“ Andrew motioned his hand towards Cale. “And Kris, this is Cale, my roommate. He promised to take over for Seth later.”

“Nice to meet you, man,” Kris said, shaking Cale’s hand. Cale’s eyebrows rose when Kris gently squeezed it, holding his hand a few seconds longer than was necessary. He squeezed back and saw Kris’s brown eyes light up with something that made Cale clear his throat rather audibly.

Cale didn't remember much of the rest except for the fact that Kris barely spoke to him but kept on staring, like he was trying to read Cale’s mind and get under his skin. It seemed to work though because Cale’s jeans started to get really uncomfortable and that was really awkward considering that Andrew was getting all teary talking about his break-up again and Kris was comforting him in a low, soothing voice.

Finally, they were on stage, Cale standing slightly behind Kris to his left. The very small stage afforded him a good view of Kris’s ass and well, let’s just say that his guitar was definitely in a very strategic place. He must have been staring for a good 2 minutes because Torres, the bassist, walked over to him and winked while saying, “I know, right?” as Kris bent over to adjust his mic stand.

They started to play and Cale briefly thought about how good Andrew’s band was. They were cohesive and passionate, which he thinks is pretty much as important as the band members’ individual talents as far as band dynamics were concerned. Cale had been a musician all his life and he knew musicians. That evening, he knew in his gut that he was playing with real ones.

He was busy maneuvering his way through Come Together when he saw Kris approach him with a glimmer in his eye while singing the last verse. He was surprised when Kris held out his mic in front of him, beckoning him to sing the line. Not about to back away from that challenge, Cale started to open his mouth and after a few words in, Kris was suddenly standing very close to him, sharing the mic and the song. Cale heard the buzzing again, even if his mouth and hands were on automatic pilot, singing and playing, but his eyes were trained on Kris’s face which was about an inch away from his.

The verse was about to end and Cale was pressing the guitar close to his body when Kris bridged the distance and brushed Cale’s lips with a kiss so light, it could have been accidental. Well, Cale thought it was and backed away quickly, careful not to be too obvious but he took one look at Kris’s smirk and he knew that it was definitely not an accident.

And that was how he ended up on his knees beside a dumpster, his mouth being fucked senseless for what seemed like forever in the rain, for crying out loud by a pretty little man in a pink Spiderman shirt.

 

::::::::::

 

Cale relaxed his throat and Kris’s movements became really erratic, his hand cupping the back of Cale’s head in a vicious grip. It really was great timing that he opted to have a buzz cut when Andrew dragged him to the salon for some post- breakup hair treatments because his poor scalp would have suffered in Kris’s hands.

Hoping to gain some semblance of control, Cale squeezed Kris’s ass tightly, which earned him a long moan. He looked up and saw that Kris was watching him with near-frantic eyes. Cale slowly slid his finger between the cleft of Kris’s ass and that earned him some crazy bucking action, the head of Kris’s cock gliding over his palate over and over again. Kris’s right hand was resting on Cale’s cheek, his fingers ghosting over the mark that the head of his cock was making as he thrust and thrust and well, thrust some more.

The buzzing was getting louder in Cale’s ears and his fingers were also thrusting in time to Kris’s movements. Kris stiffened and then he was coming down Cale’s throat and moaning really loudly despite the rain which kind of made Cale blush a little because hello, he’s proud of himself, OK. Cale put his hand over Kris’s which was cradling his face as Kris couldn't seem to stop coming.

Kris felt like he was boneless and Cale started to slowly pull away, letting Kris’s cock fall freely. He still stared at it though as the rain drenched it, staying on his knees, his mind still reeling from what had happened. He didn’t realize that Kris’s hand was still on his cheek and that his own hand was still resting over it until Kris started to run his palm over Cale’s stubble. That made Cale whimper and he came in his pants, just like that. He would have been embarrassed but it felt so good when Kris slipped his middle finger into Cale’s mouth as he came and there was nothing to do but suck that damn finger because it was there.

Minutes passed and Cale became slightly aware that he was being pulled up. He was already on his feet when he saw Kris’s smiling and satisfied face looking up at him. Cale braced both of his arms over Kris’s head, his palms falling flat on the brick wall. They were smiling and staring at each other when they heard a group talking from a few meters away. Cale moved closer because Kris still had his jeans pooled at his feet and well, nobody wanted to be caught with their pants down literally. Cale thought that it was his small way of thanking Kris for a mind-blowing orgasm, even if frankly, he was the one who did all the work, fuck his life.

He was still on this train of thought when he felt Kris’s hand on his face again and this time it was Kris who pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet and chaste – kind of like what Kris looked like when a person first met him until he started to fuck your mouth and you started to question all the stereotypes that this world had ever created. As if reading his mind, Kris started chasing Cale’s tongue into his mouth and Cale was gone, just aware of Kris’s hard-on pressing against his thigh and the goddamn rain that wouldn’t stop falling because maybe the world wanted to show Cale that it was fun to be a cliché sometimes.

Well, he had Andrew to blame for that, Cale thought as he broke the kiss and put his knee between Kris’s thighs before pinning him to the wall and asking if Kris thought it would be too cliché to get fucked in the rain.


End file.
